Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel, an OLED display device, and a method of driving the same.
Description of Related Art
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices have recently been prominent as next generation display devices. Such OLED display devices have inherent advantages, such as relatively fast response speeds, high contrast ratios, high light-emitting efficiency, high luminance levels, and wide viewing angles, since OLEDs capable of emitting light by themselves are used therein.
Each subpixel disposed on an OLED display panel of such an OLED display device basically includes an OLED and a driving transistor driving the OLED.
Such an OLED display device displays an image by adjusting the brightness of each OLED using a driving current from a driving transistor, determined based on a data voltage output by a data driver.
The driving transistor in each of the subpixels on the OLED display panel has unique characteristics, such as a threshold voltage and mobility. Degradations in the performance of the driving transistor may occur, along with the lapse of driving time, whereby the characteristics thereof may change.
Such degradations may produce variations in the unique characteristics of the driving transistors of the subpixels, causing variations in the luminance of the subpixels, whereby image quality may be degraded.
Therefore, technologies for the compensation of variations in the luminance of the subpixels, i.e., technologies for the compensation of variations in the unique characteristics of the driving transistors, have been proposed.
However, regardless of such compensation technologies, for various reasons, variations in the unique characteristics of driving transistors may not be properly compensated in some cases.
In addition, although such variations in the unique characteristics of driving transistors are compensated by the compensation technologies, image quality may be degraded instead of being improved, which may be problematic.